1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator for applying a liquid material filled therein.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, the following applicator (for example, referring to Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-262324) is known as a liquid cosmetic extrudable container from which the liquid cosmetic is extruded for use. That is, the applicator comprises a main body cylinder having inside a filling region, in which the liquid cosmetic is filled, and an operating cylinder mounted in the state of being relatively rotatable at a rear end part of the main body cylinder. In this applicator, the application can be carried out, by a piston arranged in the filling region being advanced when the main body cylinder and the operating cylinder are relatively rotated, the liquid cosmetic being extruded to an front end side by advancing of the piston, and the extruded liquid cosmetic being delivered to an application body mounted on the front end of the main body cylinder, for example a brush or the like, through a pipe being a delivery route connected with the filling region.